


Drôle d'équipe

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Humor, a bit of seriousness too
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics sur les Dragonniers de Berk ;1ère vignette : L'invention des Courses de Dragons. 2 et 3èmes : Snotlout et son orgueil. 4ème : Fishlegs & Meatlug, De la lave partout !! 5ème : jumeaux Thorston, Sexy? 6ème : Si ça n'est pas Ruffnut, qui Eret préfèrerait-il ? 7ème : Encore et toujours Snotlout. 8ème : Ramoner les conduits nasaux d'un dragon. 9ème : Tir spécial ! 10ème : Ode à Meatlug (quoi ?)11ème : Le pouvoir de la voix. 12ème : Snotlout, Revirement.





	1. Effort collectif

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La faute au mouton noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138064) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début des courses de dragons !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Effort collectif, compétition individuelle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** dragon riders  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est le meilleur truc qu’ils ont inventé ! »  
>  d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Dawn of the Dragon Racers_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est le meilleur truc qu’ils ont inventé, ces courses de dragons. Tous ensemble, oui, même Snotlout, et en incluant la triche des jumeaux. Par essais/erreurs, en ajustant ça et là au fil de l’expérience, selon les envies des cavaliers et les possibilités des dragons et du matériel qu’ils pouvaient ajouter.

Il y a une certaine ironie à ce que Hiccup, le premier dragonnier et monté sur le dragon le plus rapide, ne voulait pas créer cette compétition à l’origine.  
Évidemment quand Snotlout et les jumeaux ont insinué que Toothless n’était peut-être pas le meilleur il a fallu se défendre !


	2. Snotlout vs Hiccup - Imbu de lui-même

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout et son arrogance : un équipier imbuvable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tellement imbu de lui-même…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnage :** Snotface Snotlout (Rustik le Morveux)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Cartoon Network, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est un peu sa façon de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance. »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : deux premières saisons (heureusement qu’il s’améliore dans la nouvelle série !)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Témoigner sa reconnaissance, c’est quelque chose dont Snotlout est totalement incapable. C’est déjà un miracle qu’à force de combats en équipe où les autres Riders lui aient sauvé la mise, il finisse par en éprouver juste un peu.

Depuis qu’il sait marcher, son père l’a dressé à être le meilleur – et il se prend définitivement pour tel. Personne ne lui a appris l’humilité, ni ses limites. Qu’il puisse avoir besoin d’aide… le brise le jour où il le réalise. Que ça n’est pas son talent ou sa chance ni l’admiration des autres qui le sauve. C’est un choix qu’ils font.


	3. Snotlout & Hookfang - Ça c’est fait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le repos c’est pour les faibles !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça, c’est fait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Riders/Defenders of Berk  
>  **Personnages :** Snotlout  (Rustik) et Hookfang (Crochefer)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Cartoon Network, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le repos, enfin. »  
> d’après Oiseau_Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Race to Fireworm Island_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le repos, en fin de compte, c’est très surfait, conclut Snotlout après une journée de congé. Son père avait raison de dire que c’est pour les faibles.

Il a passé quelques heures à simplement voler, sans piquer de pointe de vitesse, sans pousser l’endurance de Hookfang, sans faire d’acrobaties, et ça n’avait rien de drôle. Il s’est cassé la tête à compter les poissons qu’il lui donnait à manger. Il a grattouillé jusqu’à avoir des crampes dans les bras, chose qui ne lui arrive jamais quand il manie les armes.  
Tisser du lien, comme dit Hiccup, ça lui apporte quoi ?


	4. Fishlegs & Meatlug - De la lave !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les pieds dans la lave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _The floor is lava!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages :** Fishlegs  (Varech) et Meatlug (Bouledogue), le reste de l’équipe  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Cartoon Network, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ce nest pas bien grave : aprs tout, lui le sait assez bien pour eux tous. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _The Iron Gronckle_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Euh… tous aux abris ? suggère Fishlegs en entendant Meatlug gargouiller.

Ça faisait longtemps que le Gronckle n’avait plus émis un bruit pareil, mais il n’oublie jamais un détail relatif aux dragons, surtout relatif à son dragon et à sa santé.  
Les Riders avec une once de jugeote obéissent sans poser de question. C’est-à-dire, Hiccup et Astrid bondissent. Snotlout et les jumeaux ergotent stérilement.

Meatlug entre en éruption. Tous les enfants de Berk, en grandissant, jouent à « le sol c’est de la lave ! » certains adultes ont continué, au fil des attaques de dragons. Ça faisait longtemps…


	5. Ruff & Tuff - Le meilleur attribut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les jumeaux Thorston discutent des meilleurs attraits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le meilleur attribut !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages :** Ruffnut, Tuffnut  (Kranedur et Kognedur), Hiccup  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec l’œuvre de Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « - Pas besoin, lâche-t-il en s’ébouriffant les plumes du poitrail. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Du poitrail !  
\- De la cuisse !

Comme souvent, Ruffnut et Tuffnut oublient la réalité pour s’engager dans un duel de cri.

\- Ils se disputent à propos de quoi, cette fois ?  
\- Du meilleur morceau de yak, avance Fishlegs.  
\- Du meilleur attribut d’un guerrier, contre Snotlout en exhibant les siens.

Astrid, après une grimace de dégoût, suggère :  
\- Du meilleur attribut chez un… partenaire…  
\- Il y a une différence pour eux ?  
\- Bah, ils n’ont rien de tout ça de toute façon.

Hiccup considère son propre manque de muscle et se demande si pour une fois, ça n’est pas mieux.


	6. Tuff, Ruff, Eret, Snot - Qui aurait cru...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret fils d'Eret n'a d'yeux que pour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qui aurait cru ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon 2  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Tuffnut  &Ruffnut Thorston, Eret Eretson, Snotlout Jorgensen  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « … Alors tu ferais mieux de l’oublier. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  ~~ _also_ , c'est la faute à un pack de figurines Eret+Snotlout~~  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tu ferais mieux de l’oublier, conseille Tuffnut en voyant sa sœur s’obstiner à poursuivre Eret en vain.

Refusant d’admettre sa défait, Ruffnut l’accuse de jalousie.  
\- Envers lequel des deux ? pique Snotlout, sans qu’aucun des jumeaux ne lui prête attention. 

Mais il ne te voit même pas, insiste Tuff. Il n’a d’yeux que pour…  
\- …Astrid, évidemment, complète Ruff, amère. Toujours Astrid ! plus jolie, plus forte, plus rapide pour attraper Hiccup…  
\- Euh, non.  
\- Ah ? Qui d’autre, alors ?

Maintenant, Tuff accorde son attention à Snotlout.   
\- Quoi ? Quoi ?  
Il faut les hurlements vexés de Ruffnut pour que Snotlout comprenne.


	7. Snotlout vs Hiccup - Modestie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De l'arrogance de Snotlout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La modestie c’est pour les nuls  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages :** Snotlout Jorgenson vs Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je suis tellement fier de lui ! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel! _Thawfest_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tellement fier de lui-même, Snotlout oublie d’être modeste. La modestie, c’est pour les nuls qui n’ont aucune fierté ! Ou les gens pleins de tact qui ont conscience d’être bons mais préfèrent ménager l’ego des gens autour d’eux et la bonne entente générale. Ou alors, pour les sournois…  
Les Vikings en général sont plus connus pour leur franchise que pour leur tact.

La seule manière dont Snotlout pourrait apprendre à modérer ses fanfaronnades, c’est en se faisant irrémédiablement détrôner. Or l’humiliation totale, pour l’avoir trop vécue lui-même, c’est quelque chose que Hiccup ne souhaite même pas à son pire ennemi.


	8. Hiccup, Snotlout, Screaming Death - Pire situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une mission répugnante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La pire situation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup, Screaming Death, Snotlout  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu crade  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Or l’humiliation totale, pour l’avoir trop vécue lui-même, c’est quelque chose que Hiccup ne souhaite même pas à son pire ennemi. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : spéculatif post _Defenders of Berk_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Hiccup ne souhaite même pas à son pire ennemi de se retrouver à ramper dans le canal nasal d’un Whispering Death muté géant. Fishlegs s’est déjà retrouvé prisonnier de sa gueule, jusqu’ici il compatissait mais il est sûr que là, c’est encore plus répugnant. Quand il a affronté le Dragon Reine autrefois, il n’était couvert que d’eau de mer. Il n’imagine pas pire endroit au monde. Sauf peut-être le puits de Mildiou…

Bref. Maintenant qu’il y pense, Snotlout n’est pas son pire ennemi : c’est un élève de l’Académie qui a grand besoin d’apprendre. Il l’enverra faire l’autre côté !


	9. riders team - Tir spécial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du travail d'équipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tir spécial !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages :** dragons  & cavaliers  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « [...], elle a un amoureux qui l’adore et la chouchoute et la fait se sentir spéciale. »  
> Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de _Riders of Berk_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tir spécial ! clament Snotlout et les Jumeaux en chœur.

Sous leur commande, Barf crache un long panache de gaz. Fishleg hésite, puis lance Meatlug, qui mêle un jet de lave au nuage qui commence à s’étendre. Aussitôt, Belch l’embrase. Hookfang prend le relai et arrose la boule de feu d’un jet de salive enflammée supplémentaire.  
Une explosion magistrale secoue le champ d’entraînement, laissant un cratère crépitant.

Astrid et Hiccup observent les dégâts à distance raisonnable et doivent quand même étouffer les flammèches qui ont volé jusqu’à eux.  
\- Tu comptes les arrêter ou tu les laisses s’autodétruire ?  
\- Hm. J’hésite…


	10. Ode au Gronckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne sous-estimez pas les tas de cailloux !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ils sont tous dangereux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** un gronckle  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais dès qu’il aura su trouver les bons arguments, Forster sait que comme pour cette fois avec Hal ses amis le suivront. »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Vrombissant comme une armée de mouches furieuses sorties de l’enfer, le Gronckle fond sur sa proie.

Sous la peau écailleuse, sa masse musculaire fait battre ses ailes minuscules à une vitesse effarante. Son estomac concocte un jet de lave, peut-être pas aussi ravageur que les jets de flammes d’autres dragons, à première vue, mais causant leur part de dégâts tout de même. Sa lourde queue et sa tête dure agissent comme des béliers défonçant tout sur leur passage.

Il n’a pas autant de grâce que d’autres espèces, mais il n’en est pas moins redoutable ! Ça reste un dragon, après tout.


	11. dragonniers - Le pouvoir de la voix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui domptent les dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le pouvoir de la voix  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** HTTYD/Riders of Berk   
> **Personnages :** Hiccup, les Riders et les dragons   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais il reste, tandis que Hijikata fixe l’horizon avec humeur. Il ne comprend pas, mais se dit que parfois, les mots ne servent pas à grand chose. »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les mots ne servent pas à grand’ chose pour apprivoiser un dragon ; le ton de la voix, l’intensité du regard, les gestes maîtrisés sont plus importants que le sens exact des phrases. Ceci dit… Personne ne sait encore combien de temps un dragon peut vivre sans être ratiboisé par un Viking, ni quelles sont leurs capacités d’apprentissages. Après trois siècles de contact, peut-être que certains comprennent des rudiments du langage humain.

Par prudence, mieux vaudrait éviter les insultes, même sur un ton affectueux. Mais allez expliquer ça à des Vikings pour qui les insultes sont une marque d’affection ?


	12. Hookfang, Snot & Spitelout - Faiblesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ça n'est pas juste une arme !!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une faiblesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Riders/Defenders of Berk   
> **Personnages :** Snoloutt, Hookfang et Spitelout Jorgensen  
>  **Genre :** gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais je ne veux pas qu’il meure ».   
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Race to Fireworm Island_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Je ne veux pas qu’il meure ! supplie Snotlout devant Hookfang.

_Supplie_. Le fier Viking, éternel vainqueur des jeux de printemps, devant le Monstrous Nightmare, l’une des pires espèces, le dragon même que le plus fort des jeunes guerriers avait l’honneur de mettre à mort devant le village rassemblé pour prouver qu’il était devenu non seulement adulte, mais le meilleur de sa génération.  
Comme les choses ont changé en l’espace de quelques mois… 

Spitelout regarde son fils avec mépris. Que de sentiments pour une arme ! C’est dommage mais si elle est usée, qu’il la jette et en trouve une neuve.


End file.
